


Built in a Shadow

by MachineryField



Series: Self-Indulgent OC time [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Canon characters mentioned - Freeform, Gen, Self-Indulgent OC related to canon characters time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Minix was born to be a replacement.
Series: Self-Indulgent OC time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858447
Kudos: 6





	Built in a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say. Self-indulgent OC related to canon characters time

Minix was born to be a replacement. Their father insisted that was not the case, that they were their own person… But Minix knew better. Minix knew how people talked about the big brother they had never met. Knew that it was when he pushed his people away that their father decided to make them.

Minix, age seven hundred fifty, was a replacement for Egil.

Their father would never say it, not to their face, but Minix knew well. They were supposed to be the sweet, kind person Egil used to be. Was supposed to stand-in for everything Egil had left behind.

And Minix hated it.

They could never be him, could never live up to all the stories about him. They were too shy, to meek to ever fall into the same role he had once had. They didn’t know their people, didn’t know their suffering well enough to be of any help.

That’s why they didn’t try, didn’t really talk to the other Machina. It’s why they hid away when more Homs appeared, when they heard they fell from Galahad Fortress. They didn’t want to be in the group’s hair, not when their father was asking them to kill Egil.

It was better for them to stay hidden; to let the adults handle this.

But they wondered about Egil, the entire time. Why their father wanted him dead, what that meant for them and why they were made. The fact that, if it happened, they would never meet him. Never know what kind of person they were made to replace.

They supposed there was no point in wondering, though, they supposed. No matter what happened to Egil, they would be living in his shadow… Maybe it would be better just to not think about him.

Not until forced to, at least.


End file.
